Solar Hearts - A Princess' Quest
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: The scouts find out Serena is working as an undercover officer, causing a change of direction, with Reenie nearly captured by the sisters. A race against time has begun to find the new scouts and their Princess. Playing against the Negamoon and a new enemy is a risky game, will the scouts win against all obstacles, even with a new kingdom revealed. FIND OUT! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue: Changing Fates

Summary: The scouts find out Serena working as an undercover officer, causing things to take a change of direction, as a new enemy makes their appearance and Reenie is nearly captured by the sisters. Secrets have come to the surface, when Serena reawakens to her true heritage, and the race against time to find the new scouts and their Princess has begun.

A new kingdom is unveiled, and a quest to return its Princess begins as Soldiers awake from the ashes of the old. New friendships are becoming caused and old friends becoming revealed as allies. But a painful truth is hidden beneath the surface of a relationship. Battling against the Negamoon and this new enemy can cause stress as a risky game is played. The Silver Millennium has many secrets to reveal...but will the scouts be able to unlock them all in time to save the Sun Princess and Earth? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy? Find Out in this Exciting saga!

A.N: #SSS# Means someone is thinking, about something.

* * *

><p>Solar Hunts: A Princess Quest<p>

Prologue

Changing Fates

* * *

><p><em>"It begins here." That's all it took for a whisper in the winds, and a call to be brought forward.<em>

On a cold summer's night, that's where the problems began.

Fate was determining the final outcome for their upcoming quest, and the secrets that were about to come forward. One stood quietly off to side, paying no mind to the talks going on indoors, as she looked out over the city, and a small frown appeared. She didn't care; she couldn't, because she knew her family would stand by her side, even in the darkest period of their lives.

And yet, here our story begins, for this one woman-child, who was stood on the balcony of a high rise apartment.

* * *

><p>As feeling made its way back into her body, she became aware of one thing, it was cold. As she blinked, she continued to realise that it wasn't the normal cold, but in place of it, it was an ice cold freezing wind, one that tried to batter at her lean form.<p>

Silvery white hair sparkled in the dim lighting of the balcony, and bright blue eyes sparkled with knowledge beyond their years. Gazing over the sleeping city, a small twitch of blood red lips went by unnoticed.

"Serena?" A gentle voice called from behind her.

A hum came from the silver haired beauty on the balcony, as tiny thuds moved closer to her. Arms softly wrapped around her waist, and with a gentle thug she allowed her sister to pull her freezing form, into a much warmer figure.

"Evelyn, I'm scared." The silver haired beauty murmured into her sister's chest.

"Everything will be alright, Serena." Her sister murmured, as fingers stroked through her silver hair. "The guys are just settling the final details."

"I hope you're right." Serena sighed, as she burrowed her head on her sister's shoulder. "Can we go inside, Evelyn, I don't feel well?"

Evelyn nodded, and with a gentle smile, she helped Serena move from the balcony and into the warmth of the apartment. Before disappearing inside the apartment, she turned to glance at the waning moon, with a frown, and then retreated inside.

# Don't make this harder for us, than it is. # Evelyn wasn't pleased, as she retreated into the warmth, and her thoughts reflected that. # Protect her as you must, majesty. #

* * *

><p>High above Earth, a bright star sparkled amongst its sisters. Within its depths, remained a kingdom untouched by the destruction of its sisters, but the kingdom's halls remained quiet, in the wake of the deaths of their lovable Prince and Princess. But the silence was broken, with an orange cape fluttering behind as footsteps echoed down a darkened hallway, set with a path in mind, the King of the Sun had made his choice.<p>

"Please protect the both of them, Goddess." The Sun King, Nathaniel, whispered. "All hope for the Silver Millennium's revival rests upon their young shoulders, and they must not fail."

Nathaniel arrived, stopping in front of steel doors, ones that would lead him onwards into the cold and dark imprisonments. A new resolve passed through his mind, and he slammed the doors open to walk in front of one, the insides filled with more shadows than those around it, and currently holding a person.

"You know that your children are in another realm far from this, Nate." The voice, a male, hissed. "No memories of this kingdom; and you are yet alone."

"Leave them be, Bryson." Nathan snarled, his grip tightening on the steel bars of the dungeons. "They deserve peace after what you did to my youngest child."

"The Princess belongs to me, alone." He growled, in the mention of his true name, but he could do nothing for he was chained to the walls in the shadows of the dungeons. "The pathetic Prince of Earth will never be able to protect his bride, nor will her brother protect her from what's to come."

With the threat, a burst of darkness slammed into the King, sending him flying into the steel gates of the others behind him, his head knocked against them and rendering him unconscious. Once unconscious, Kasson chuckled evilly under his breath from the shadows and disappeared from his imprisonment. Hours passed before Nathaniel came to, but as he looked up, fear of the unknown appeared in his eyes gasping as he found the prison to be devoid of life and stood from the dirty floor.

He did the only thing he could do, he ran.

* * *

><p>"It's time to play by my rules." The voice carried across the wind, and preparations were in place.<p>

THE HUNT WAS ON


	2. Family Discussions

**Summary:** The scouts find out Serena working as an undercover officer, causing things to take a change of direction, as a new enemy makes their appearance and Reenie is nearly captured by the sisters. Secrets have come to the surface, when Serena reawakens to her true heritage, and the race against time to find the new scouts and their Princess has begun.

A new kingdom is unveiled, and a quest to return its Princess begins as Soldiers awake from the ashes of the old. New friendships are becoming caused and old friends becoming revealed as allies. But a painful truth is hidden beneath the surface of a relationship. Battling against the Negamoon and this new enemy can cause stress as a risky game is played. The Silver Millennium has many secrets to reveal...but will the scouts be able to unlock them all in time to save the Sun Princess and Earth? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy? **Find Out in this Exciting saga!**

A.N Notice: Formally called SailorPrincess1237, I thought I needed a name change and this one suits perfectly :D Hope you guys enjoy this story :) More information at the bottom of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Solar Hunts: A Princess Quest<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Family Discussions**

* * *

><p>An ebony haired male looked up. His sister-in-law and wife were thankfully entering from the balcony.<p>

Glancing over at his brother-in-law, both gave a sigh of relief, as the Serena moved to sit on the spare seats. A red tinge appeared in Serena's cheeks as she caught her cousins' look up with a knowing glance, before they settled back into the prior discussion.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Her other half asked her gently.

"I'll be fine, Darien." Serena murmured, as she settled next to him, under her sister's watchful eye. "I'm just a little bit tired from the morning."

Evelyn gave a gentle sigh, and with a tug, she pulled the balcony doors shut and bolted them. Once her task was complete, she moved over to sit on the couch, next to her brother, while light blue eyes gazed upon the tired form of her younger sister.

"If you need to go and sleep, dear, you're welcome to?" Evelyn gently smiled at Serena.

"I'll be fine for the time being, Evy." Serena smiled back, as she curled into Darien. "I think the weather's gotten to me a bit, that's all."

"Any changes and you are off to bed." Her brother growled in mock anger.

Serena gave a gentle giggle, and with a slight tilt of her head, she nodded in confirmation. The soft clearing of her throat drew the siblings' attention, and with a shake of their heads, they turned their attention to their cousins. Darien pulled Serena closer into his arms, a frown on his face, at the slight shiver; he felt that ran through her limbs.

"Are we ready to get down to planning, guys?" One of their cousins asked. "You still have quite a while to go, with the raid's preparation?"

"I believe we are." Serena giggled, as she rested her head on Darien's shoulder. "That's if Jacob doesn't have anything to say about it."

Her brother held up his hands in surrender, yet his emerald green eyes were filled with laughter and adoration for his younger sister. Evelyn and Darien silently laughed, and yet the submission was enough for the group to go ahead with their planning.

"I just have a question, if you guys don't mind." The second of their cousins asked quietly.

"What is it, Caitlin?" Evelyn asked, as Serena nodded.

"Why would you let Jacob enter the police force behind you, Serena?" Caitlin asked, her voice unwavering in the question. "I mean you know how overprotective all of us are, regarding that side."

"That's not fair, Caitlin." Serena pouted, as she leaned forward. "Because it's not just me, it's Aurora I'd have to think about as well." Serena took a deep breath, as she glanced over at Jacob. "The undercover fraction of the police force is unfortunately a big thing, and for Jacob being my older brother, you can understand." Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Don't forget, checking to see if it'll hurt you or not?" Jacob chimed, with a small grin. "Of course I should actually be backing down and being less overprotective of you, when it comes to you participating in the Karate sessions as they are after all, a means of self defense, for yourself."

"Would I dare to expect any different from my siblings?" Serena smiled, as Darien pulled her back into the comfort of his arms. "But I should after all be agreeing with you to calm down for where participation in Karate is concerned."

"Angel, stop pulling random arguments." Darien sniffed at her. "Your siblings are only that way because of what happened when we were children, heaven knows; that I'm partially like that should something happen to Aurora?"

The Whitehall twins, Evelyn and Jacob, laughed alongside their cousins at the validity of Darien's statement, while Serena curled back into Darien, despite the news of their breakup going round Tokyo like wildfire. Her older siblings smiled unknowingly at the love and affection between the couple. Jacob and Evelyn were polar opposites in their features, despite the fact that they were twins, as Jacob had curly blonde hair and green eyes while Andrea had white blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What are we going to do about the scouts?" Darien asked as he glanced over at Jacob. "They're not going to be happy, especially if they find out about this other side of you?"

"I'll take it as it comes, Dimi." Serena murmured quietly. "Since the case doesn't take place for another week or so, I can keep it secret until they find out by whatever means."

"We don't need to bring them in at all, should they never find out." Jacob put his two cents in.

The siblings lapsed into the comfortable silence. Yet as the hours moved closer to the early dawn, their discussions were only just beginning, due to problems since they arrived at the apartment.

"I have a feeling we've got everything locked in." The cousin, who spoke first, called out. "But we need to run it by you, and get everything finalised."

"Pull the plans up, Lucas." Evelyn hissed in quiet, as Serena blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "If there are flaws, we'll try and fix it, as security will need to be completely locked in with Jacob and Serena participating in the raid."

Lucas, a man with white blonde hair and green eyes, nodded softly. He, Caitlin and their younger brother helped to move the items, so Serena wouldn't have to, especially when she was so close to drifting off to sleep. Serena muttered, with a frown on her features, but relented due to her tiredness.

Lucas smirked lightly at her, and wagged a finger at her, causing her to freely giggle as the youngest member as everyone smiled at the sound, and turned their attention to the map centred on the floor that were covered with hotspots of red and blue circle stickers of the trail of events happening on the night of the raid.

"You need to stop worrying so much, Luna." Darien whispered, as he held her hands in her own. "You know it's not good for you to be stressed?"

"Dimi, would you please let me go." Serena pouted, as Darien kissed it away. "You've got to be the most annoying person ever, to try and stop my habits, whenever I appear to be stressed at all."

"Be a good girl, otherwise I'll make sure you remain with your adopted mother for a bit longer than necessary." Darien's fingers traced her flat stomach before pulling away.

"You are seriously mean." She continued, before yanking her hand out of his with a smirk. "I'll stop just because you happened to ask for me to do so."

"Could you two deal with your play fights later?" Jacob called, and breaking the duo out of their trance. "Honestly brat, can you not keep your hands off each other for at least the next two days or something close to that?"

Serena pouted, and buried her face in Darien's shoulder, while Darien glared at Jacob. Jacob relented, as Serena curled into Darien's warmth, and gave a small yawn. As Darien looked down at her, she gently smiled and shook her head.

"What do we do about mum and dad, seeing as they'll be worried if they don't know what's going on?" Serena asked, after a couple of minutes, completely changing subject.

"That will remain up to you, Serena." Caitlin answered with a gentle smile.

"Likewise, with what Caitlin said, it is your call, Serena?" Lucas replied, with a small smirk on his lips. "Aunt Alexis knows that she did the correct thing, by sending you to another country, where you would be a lot safer than Calgary or Toronto."

"Don't stress yourself out about it, Sere." Evelyn reinforced and confirmed her cousin's statement, as Serena looked over to her. "You decide the choice, yes or no, we'll stick by it."

Serena smiled lightly and nodded, as Darien squeezed her hand in reassurance to validate Evelyn's choice of words, and within the minute she had made her choice and knew that it was the correct one. Her family would stick by it, no matter what, but she prayed that she wouldn't regret her choice somewhere down the line, as she sighed.

"I want to let them know, guys." Serena murmured weakly. "No matter what happens, I don't want my parents to be left out of anything unless otherwise stated. Though mind you, if I could ask, Ms. Tsukino can only know the bare minimum of what is to happen here, but nothing else."

"Then I guess it'll be done as per your wishes." Caitlin giggled. "Though mind you, it'll get to your in-laws as well, so I hope you're ready?"

"I have to be, don't I?" She muttered, as she glanced at Darien from the corner of her eye. "Another request, if I may? I don't want the whole story to get back to the Tsukinos, seeing as I don't trust my adoptive mother."

"If it helps, Luna, mother and father don't." Evelyn squeaked, upon feeling her sister was right. "Father has been put on edge, since Ms. Tsukino brought you back here, and pulled the courts in for permissions for the three of us, since we're the closest in relationships to you?"

"Neither do your in-laws trust this woman, for that matter." Jacob barked, to bring order to their family. "We're just kind to her, because she took you on. It is a bit weird that she became friends with dad, at the same time of the high court battles beginning. But like Andrea has said, whatever father has done is pull the strings in our benefit but as long as she doesn't know that, it's fine by all of us and you're still safe."

Lucas and his siblings nodded to confirm Jacob's words, as Serena gave a weak smile and leaned back into the comfort of Darien's arms, while his arms slid down her waist to pull her closer causing her to respond with a light squeal, that luckily no one had heard. She glared lightly up at her husband, who smiled down at her and turned his attention to the talk that the others were having, before Serena turned her attention in the same way.

"Oh hell no, it can't be near there?" Serena suddenly groaned. "I won't hear the end of it when I return to school after the raid?"

"Sere, what happened?" Jacob jumped in sudden shock.

"The raid is around the corner from Cherry Hill Temple." She moaned, as she put her head into her hands. "And you normally know what that means, with those friends of mine?"

Evelyn silently gaped, while Darien gave a small growl, noting his anger at not seeing that small piece of detail before. That would mean, the girls would know, the minute the raid occurred, because the days after would be the start of the school week. In Serena's case, if they were having a sleepover, it meant trouble.

A sigh escaped Serena, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, as she gave a glance over to Darien while knowing that her friends wouldn't dare to leave out any chance for a piece of gossip to share on school grounds, despite being a school day afterwards.

"We'll be watching your friends, Serena." Caitlin reassured her younger cousin. "All you will have to do is tell us what is going to happen that night, and we'll get on it."

"You know that I will." Serena whispered, with a shrug of her shoulders. "But being this close, they might try to figure out what's happening if they hear any sort of noise, which will include the like, and normalities of gunshots and shouting."

"We'll deal with it." Eric, the quietest of the trio, stated. "All you and Jacob will have to do is concentrate fully on the drugs raid; we'll handle your no-good friends."

"Just try to make sure they don't interfere." Serena moaned.

"We'll be doing a watch on the entire neighbourhood, Serenity." Eric growled warningly. "Evy and Darien will be watching everything from this apartment, that is, if you don't mind, Darien?"

"Why should I mind about where set up will be?" Darien retorted. "We literally grew up together in our younger years, didn't we? Besides as long as we have a track on Angel at all times, it won't matter where set up takes place."

The group laughed, and anything that was thought to be serious was forgotten, as they remembered the care-free days that they spent in their younger years before the trouble had begun, which meant Serena's arrival into a new country. As the night sky began to lighten, and the dawn took over, Evelyn and Jacob bid goodbye and left the apartment. All in the while, Serena was fast asleep on Darien's shoulder, having drifted off in the hours before.

* * *

><p>OK guys here's the next chapter of the rewritten version for what used to be called <strong>Quest for the Solar Princess<strong>

Many of you may be wondering why you've got an alert, well here it is, the new chapter of a completely redefined story, and also under a name change after possibly half a year after the last update and notice :D Oh if any of you wish to catch the MA (M) Rated version of this story, it will be posted up under Lady Heart in Destinys Gateway (soon hopefully), and LunarCadet in AO3 (Archive of our own) - both will be posted under the same name.

This is Lunar Cadet going offline :)

I'd love to hear reviews from you guys about what you think of the new edited version, leave a review :) I'll get new chapters up as quick as I can. Good day and Good night :)


	3. Caught in Action

Summary: The scouts find out Serena working as an undercover officer, causing things to take a change of direction, as a new enemy makes their appearance and Reenie is nearly captured by the sisters. Secrets have come to the surface, when Serena reawakens to her true heritage, and the race against time to find the new scouts and their Princess has begun.

A new kingdom is unveiled, and a quest to return its Princess begins as Soldiers awake from the ashes of the old. New friendships are becoming caused and old friends becoming revealed as allies. But a painful truth is hidden beneath the surface of a relationship. Battling against the Negamoon and this new enemy can cause stress as a risky game is played. The Silver Millennium has many secrets to reveal...but will the scouts be able to unlock them all in time to save the Sun Princess and Earth? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy? Find Out in this Exciting Saga!

Solar Hunts: A Princess' Quest

Chapter 2

Caught in Action

Upon their arrival at the station, Serena and Jacob were pulled into a soundproof room, and fitted with hidden microphones and recorders, under their clothes. Given that it was the morning of the raid, Serena paled in distress as she looked over at the technical specialist and her brother. As the specialist finished with him, Jacob smiled and walked quietly over to wrap his arm on her shoulder, as she leaned into his warmth unconsciously and shivered for the upcoming events of the night.

"You are now done, Miss Serena?" The specialist called. "I believe that the both of you are done, fitted with all that is needed, but please be wary that these devices are completely sensitive to any type of sound."

"We understand fine, Henri." Jacob smiled. "We won't get caught; we were trained for this to be the best."

"It does not stop me from worrying, Mr. Whitehall." The specialist continued. "You and your sister have helped us in more ways than is needed, but that supervisor of yours needs to be dealt with especially in his bad habits."

"I belong to Darien, and no one else." Serena was adamant in making that known.

A police woman popped in, and whispered something into the specialist's ear, his eyes sparkling as they landed on the quiet young woman. Serena's hair was quickly tied in a bun, with silver strands falling over her eyes but the bite mark on her pale neck gave things away, as she remained curled in her brother's arms. He smirked lightly at the siblings, and waved the woman away, before clearing his throat.

"I believe your other half is waiting outside with your sibling, Miss Serena?" Henri chuckled at the look on her face. "Your sister is with him, I believe, making sure he does not kill that disgusting supervisor of yours."

"Jake?" Serena squeaked, as she pulled away.

"Go on little moon, I'll be right there." He pushed her to the door, and watched her leave, before turning to Henri. "Sir, you know how she gets when Nightingale son is about, especially now that they've managed to get married, and she's now pregnant?"

"Yes I know that, Jacob." Henri smirked lightly. "I've watched the three of you grow from small children, and I've seen your sister fall in love with the man who is your best friend, even your cousin figured it out, before you did."

"Don't bring Michelle into this, please sir?" Jacob groaned, as he nearly face palmed.

"Michelle cared for her, when the Nightingale boy was away." Henri hissed, not caring about the boy's feelings. "She has sworn your younger sister to secrecy on her situation, even through what has taken place."

Jacob's eyes widened, as Andrea stepped into the small room and smiled weakly at her brother and Henri, even though their sister's laughter was heard outside. But another voice was heard, their sister was on the phone to her cousin with Darien in near proximity, as they spoke. Two voices, sounded clearly like silver bells, their cousin and sister were free from the stress that made up their given situation.

"Let them have this last chance, young ones." Henri whispered, as he rested a gloved hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Your aunt is already forcing Michelle to make her move, which will hurt Serena no doubt."

"Serena relied on Mitchie in her dark times, even with everything that happened before the marriage to join our families together, Jake." Andrea continued, and smiled at the specialist. "Surely, that should be enough for us?"

"But we must find out?" Jacob hissed in anger.

"Not now, don't make her stressed on the night of the raid." Andrea placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be solved when we see fit, but not before then?"

Ten minutes later, Serena and Jacob were found to be stood in front of a police van with their teammates. All officers were currently being debriefed on the night's events, while Serena gave a tiny yawn as she moved to be sat in the back of the room. An hour later, the fray broke out and gunshots by police and gang members alike had rang out through the night sky. Most police officers were already on the scene, and yet, Serena and Jacob was stood off to the side being discharged from the equipment that was no longer needed, as Serena murmured something into the phone held against her ear. Jacob rested a hand on her shoulder, and smirked as she bid goodbye to her other half, before sorting her hair out. Now fully discharged, she smirked evilly as both launched to help their friends out with the street gang.

"Damn it!" Serena muttered under her breath, as she leaned up against a barricade, after a couple of minutes.

"Serena, would you be careful?" Her supervisor called, as he walked up and looked down at the small graze, on her arm, which was barely spotted as it was.

"I'll take it from here, Mr. Doenitz." Jacob rushed up to them, pulling his sister into his arms. "Are you going to help out with the rest of the raid, or will you take a little break, given your condition, before joining us for the remainder?"

"I'm still in shape, Jake." Serena squealed, and ran after her brother. "Now come on, we still have a duty to do. I'm not one to be counted out just yet, especially not when this raid is important to us to close the original case."

Under unfortunate circumstances, the public's attention was attracted to the scene of the raid and they were lined up behind police borders, while taking a picture to show friends and family. Despite everything, they were shooed away by security guards and other officers not involved, which meant the occupants, four girls, of Cherry Hill coming to see what the fuss was about as their sleepover was taking place that night. In their line of sight, they caught a silver haired woman slamming a spitting male into the police van, with extra help from the blonde haired, green eyed male, only hearing the gist of the conversation.

"Abusing a police officer on duty is one thing, young man!" Serena spat out in anger. "But harassment is a different thing altogether, which means more time in jail for you."

"You can't do that." The boy screamed in fury. "I'm underage."

"You are 16, well above the age of reason." Jacob sneered, as he helped his sister. "Wait until we call your parents into the station, and then see how you blab on what we need?"

"No sir, please." The boy's tune changed. "I won't deal with the gang again, I promise."

"In you go kiddo?" Serena pushed the boy into the van, as her brother's hand rested on her flat stomach.

Serena smiled weakly, not catching that her supervisor was glanced over at the siblings. The duo pushed the young boy into the van, after being read the rights, slamming the door shut but they still heard him screaming obscenities. Jacob bowed to Serena before launching back into the raid, with a smirk on his face, as Serena called after him with affection glistening in her blue eyes.

"Be careful, please, Jacob?" Serena called after him, before eyes landed on a group of four.

Serena was back in her silver haired form, and caught a glance of four different girls stood behind the security barrier. Bright blue eyes sparked in undeniable fury, as the four girls continued to watch the action unfold with excitement, knowing that it would be used for tomorrow's gossip. The radio on her shirt sparked to life, and Serena hissed out a couple of orders, before dodging the fray and most of the raid that erupted.

"JACOB!" Serena screamed in fury, as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"What is it, Serena?" Jacob asked, as he stopped and walked over to be stood by Serena's side. "Has anything happened to your unborn child?"

"What in the name of the Goddess are they doing here?" Serena questioned, hinting towards the wall. "Isn't Katie meant to be with them?"

"Oh hell no, they didn't." He groaned. "I'll see what I can do, Luna. You're friends are complete idiots, and should be asleep instead of coming down here to check."

"I was going to start avoiding and ignoring them, Jake." Serena sighed. "They spy in everything I do, and that makes it difficult when I need to see Darien, despite the fact that I'm playing a fluke with how I act."

"The four of us will talk more on the situation, when we're free." Jacob sighed, as he patted her shoulder.

Even as they were being pulled back, a further distance away from the raid, the sight of blue eyes glaring at them had clicked in their mind. They knew that pair of blue eyes, because they had seen it on an occasional basis, because it was Serena, and she was fighting in a raid from what could be heard from Jacob's radio.

"Sorry about that, cousin." Katie yelped. "I'll take it from here and you go and deal with Serena."

"Make sure they don't venture into that area again, Katie." Jacob hissed. "If you need it, call Andrea to help you out, and that is only if you must seeing who she's with at the moment."

"We can hear you, we aren't deaf!" Lita was in fury, to see that her friend was in the middle of a raid.

"Do I care; you are way past your curfew?" Jacob sneered. "Wait until this gets to the commissioner and head of intelligence in our squadron. Whoever has parents or guardians from your group, will be let known that you were seeing a raid take place on the weekend before a school night, instead of being asleep."

Katie nodded, as Jacob ran back into the raid to aide his sister in what would happen next. The girls were shocked, and wanted to question Serena, but Katie wasn't having it as she led them back to the temple and guarded over them even after the raid had finished, with Serena being dropped off at the Tsukino house to rest, seeing as it was close to approaching 2am.

"Tell Darien and Andrea not to worry too much about us, Jacob?" Serena sighed, as she looked up at the house. "My unborn child and I haven't been hurt from this raid, so I'll discuss with them over the phone if need be?"

"I'll try, little one." Jacob sighed, as he agreed with his little sister. "Andrea is with him, at the moment, but I'll have to order him to get some rest."

"How long will it be until I come out of there, Jake?" Serena yawned, as she curled into the seat. "I don't like her, she clearly spies in on my phone calls, despite that you pay for my phone and the calls I make and not her."

"I'll discuss it with Andrea and Darien, little one?" Jacob confirmed, as he caught Serena nod lightly.

Jacob gave her a light kiss on her forehead, making sure his car was parked in front of the Tsukino's doorway, so that he could be able to see his sister make her way safely indoors. Serena whimpered slightly, at the tingling feeling that ran through her stomach, and buried her face in her brother's shirt.

"I'll send Darien over to you once you've fully rested, dear?" Jacob cooed, as he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, and please, try not to overstress yourself too much and get some rest."

"I promise, Jacob." Serena murmured, from where her face was buried in her brother's shirt. "Take care of Darien for me, until I get some sleep, please?"

Jacob nodded, as Serena pulled away and gave him a weak smile. Serena gave a slight wave once she exited the car, and opened the door to step inside a house she hated with her life. Jacob continued to wait, as he caught a glance of Ms. Tsukino in the main room, and once his sister's bedroom switched on for a brief couple of minutes, before being switched off, he was satisfied that she was now asleep.

He put the car into gear and drove off towards Azabu District, with one destination in mind, Darien's apartment. Serena's safety was now paramount, and getting her out of there as quickly as possible, was what he needed to decide with Darien and Andrea, as soon as, and continued to drive down quiet roads.

* * *

><p>All I have to say, is please READ and REVIEW! Leave anon if you must!<p>

Lunar Cadet going offline :D


	4. Morning Delights

Summary: The scouts find out Serena working as an undercover officer, causing things to take a change of direction, as a new enemy makes their appearance and Reenie is nearly captured by the sisters. Secrets have come to the surface, when Serena reawakens to her true heritage, and the race against time to find the new scouts and their Princess has begun.

A new kingdom is unveiled, and a quest to return its Princess begins as Soldiers awake from the ashes of the old. New friendships are becoming caused and old friends becoming revealed as allies. But a painful truth is hidden beneath the surface of a relationship. Battling against the Negamoon and this new enemy can cause stress as a risky game is played. The Silver Millennium has many secrets to reveal...but will the scouts be able to unlock them all in time to save the Sun Princess and Earth? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy? Find Out in this Exciting Saga!

Solar Hunts: A Princess' Quest

Chapter 3

Morning Delights

Dawn broke over the horizon, and sunlight poured through the seams of a curtain in one of the rooms, and landed on a young blonde haired girl, who whimpered in her sleep. Serena had returned at 2 in the morning, due to the raid, while from the other end of the bed, Luna stretched and looked over at her charge in worry. Serena was resting peacefully, with a silver rose resting next to her head, and a smile glistening on her features. With a flash of light, the silver hair had vanished quietly to be replaced by the blonde hair she would be acting under.

"Serena, it's time to wake up." Luna called.

"Let me sleep for a little longer, please." Serena groaned, and turned over.

"Serena, would you get yourself out of bed right now?" Luna screeched lightly.

Luna sighed and shook her head, as she bore her claws and sunk them into Serena's legs causing the desired effect on her charge. Serena shot up from her sleep and screamed, from the searing pain as well as the after-effects of her nightmare. At her scream, her mother and Sammy ran into the room and gaped at the sight, even as Serena smiled down at Luna.

"Is everything alright, Serena?" Her mother asked, upon catching the state of her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Serena smiled weakly. "I just had a nightmare, which I can't seem to remember at all."

Ilene knew Serena was lying, but with restrictions set on her parenting rights, she was not called Serena's mother in the eyes of the law which meant not being able to prod the young woman on the bed. She let it be with a sigh, knowing that Darien would be arriving soon, due to his call from over an hour ago. While Ilene's attention was elsewhere, Serena hid the silver roe under her pillow and smirked knowing how much her foster mother despised her marriage to Darien at such a young age, but could care less. It was her choice, yet she could not forget the worry in her cousin's eyes from over an hour ago, and prayed that she would soon return home.

"It doesn't matter, Serena." Ilene sighed. "There should be no problem, as long as you're ok, with everything else."

"Yes, mother." Serena smiled lightly; despite the injury on her leg. "Besides, I bet that it was a one-off and won't even happen again."

Ilene frowned, but gave a light nod in answer to Serena's statement while wondering how she hadn't feeling it, as Sammy caught sight of the blood trailing down Serena's leg, and frowned at the injury to his adopted older sister.

"What happened to your leg, Sere?" Sammy asked, as he realised that Serena didn't have that injury when she came home.

"It's nothing, Sam." Serena grinned at her brother. "Luna did it when I didn't wake up the first time, at her call, and she must've gotten worried."

"Thanks, Luna." Sammy stated.

"It's no problem, Sammy." Luna answered, with a cat grin. "Though, I suggest you get that injury cleaned up before Serena gets an infection."

"Oh yes." Ilene stated with a frown. "Sammy, come with me and we'll fetch the things for your sister."

"But, mother?" Serena whined in displeasure. # I so agree with Andy and Jake, this woman doesn't understand left or right of my situation. How on earth did she manage to become friends with Dad, I'll never entirely know. #

At the sudden look that appeared on her face, Serena bowed her head in submission. As her mother and Sammy walked out of the room to get the medication and other supplies for her leg, Serena pouted as she turned to look at Luna. Serena petted Luna with one hand as a migraine appeared from matters of the previous evening passed.

"When did you come in last night, Serena?" Luna asked.

"Around 2am, Luna." Serena yawned. "Ms. Tsukino was unfortunately still awake when I came in."

"You miss your parents, don't you?" Luna asked. "You were born a Whitehall, married to a Nightingale and adopted to become a member of the Tsukino family after all?"

"Yeah I know." She smiled. "I don't trust this woman, Luna. It's a matter of the sooner I get out of here, the better."

"What about the scouts?" Luna asked, seeing Serena's facial expression changing.

"They saw something last night, Luna." Serena answered with a small sigh. "I don't want my enemies to go after them, since they saw the raid."

Luna nodded, seeing how much pain it was causing Serena to have to hide this kind of matter from her scouts and Reenie, even after the scouts saw her at last night's raid.

"But, if anything happens to you, Serena?" Luna continued. "I will not refrain from telling them what you do, since your mother and brother know that I could talk because of an accident."

Serena nodded and smiled, remaining quiet until Ilene and Sammy returned. Ilene held a small container filled with bandages in her hands while Sammy held a tray filled with all sorts of breakfast on it.

"That husband of yours is going to pop over soon, Serena." Ilene muttered. "Behave while he's here, won't you?"

"I'd watch what you say to me, Ms. Tsukino." Serena growled in anger. "One wrong move against me or my husband, and I promise that this will get back to my siblings and parents immediately."

"Your father will believe me over you." Ilene hissed, as she pulled on the girl's hair.

"It is becoming friends with him during my court case that rings enough warning bells in his head not to trust you fully." Serena spat, as her eyes suddenly sparked silver.

Ilene took a step back in shock at the change in Serena's emotions, and before the trio and cat knew of it, a figure jumped down into the window sill. Serena blushed lightly and pulled the strap of her nightgown higher, while Ilene gave a false chuckle and walked over to open the window, and let their guest come in. Once he was in completely, Ilene shut the window and watched as he detransformed for Darien to stand in his place.

"Ms. Tsukino." the figure bowed gently as he detransformed and in his place, Darien stood.

"Darien, is there a reason that you're here?" Ilene asked. "Other than the call, to state you would be arriving."

"Oh no, I thought I'd come and see how Angel was doing." Darien answered, frowning at Serena's neck. "Hope I'm not causing any sort of problem by being here, Ms. Tsukino?"

"I'm sorry, Dimi." She mouthed over to him. "She pulled at my hair as well which made it worse."

"There isn't any at all, Darien." Ilene sighed, with a frown. "Serena just woke up from her sleep, yet I'm wondering if you can tell me what Jacob told you?" But her thoughts were entirely different. _# I can twist it to suit my needs, and keep Serena in her place, when I meet her father? #_

Darien growled in warning, and the woman took a step back in double shock, before he moved to settle by Serena's bedside. Luna padded across the bed, moving out of the way, as Serena sat up and curled into his side, to let the couple talk amongst themselves. Ilene shook herself out of shock, and worked with Sammy to tend to her injured leg, while Serena pouted at Darien. The pain in her leg was forgotten, as Darien moved a strand of blonde hair away to be tucked behind her ear, causing a tiny blush to appear across pale cheeks.

"Did you and Jacob manage to speak with each other?" Serena asked.

"Yes, my dear one." Darien muttered. "You are seriously beginning to act like mother does, half the time."

"I think that's more Trin's side?" She replied while wrinkling her nose. "Like mother, like daughter after all."

"You and Jacob are going to be re-assigned to a different area, under the commissioner's orders." He explained. "Jake got a call an hour after he came back."

"Oh that's good, finally." Serena squealed.

Darien laughed and caught sight of the bright silver glistening under her pillow, before turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow, and Serena bowed her head knowing she would be in trouble. Darien glimpsed behind him, to see that Ilene and Sammy were concentrating on their work, and sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Michelle messaged me a couple of hours ago, and Katie dropped it off." Serena smiled weakly as his eyes stilled on the form of the white rose.

"Stress is not good for you or our little one, my dear." Darien whispered, as he kissed her blonde head. "Michelle is under the care of our parents and will be safe until then, given that she's explained everything?"

"I know." Serena murmured. "I hope everything is ok at home."

"Serenity, would you please let them deal with it?" Darien pulled her slightly into his arms. "Now did you get your rest as Jacob asked or did you not? Because I had a worried brother breathing down my throat, after he dropped you off?"

"I did, Dimi." Serena giggled. "It's the normal amount I get after a raid, taking an hour away from that?"

"I know, Angel." Darien smirked.

"You got told off?" She questioned worriedly. "Andrea and Jake didn't get on your case, did they?"

"No sweetheart." He smiled, and kissed the side of her head.

After a couple of minutes of eating the breakfast given, Serena pushed the plate and tray away from her, resting her head back onto Darien's shoulder. Serena stuck her tongue out, feigning sickness, as Darien chuckled under his breath and soothing the injury on her side by softly rubbing it down with the palm of his hand, before it stilled on her stomach, on the place their child was growing. Serena rested her hand over his, and yawned, before moving about to deal with the discomfort.

"Did you have enough to eat for the morning, my dear?" Darien whispered, as he moved the breakfast tray away.

"I'm too full to eat anymore, Dimi." Serena smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

A small hiss and whimper escaped her lips before she fell unconscious, and Darien caught the stain on blood on her night dress. Seeing that her foster child was unconscious, Ilene remained quiet and watched as Darien stitched up a reopened injury, before calling the hospital with the utmost urgency. He didn't like that there was a small trail of blood making its way down Serena's leg, and feared for the safety of their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Every chapter after this point, and if you haven't already noticed it, have been updated with minor information. Some chapters will have extreme changes to it, but please if you have some feedback, please let me know :D<p>

All I have to say, is please READ and REVIEW! Leave anon if you must!

Lunar Cadet going offline :D


	5. Hospital Difficulties

Summary: The scouts find out Serena working as an undercover officer, causing things to take a change of direction, as a new enemy makes their appearance and Reenie is nearly captured by the sisters. Secrets have come to the surface, when Serena reawakens to her true heritage, and the race against time to find the new scouts and their Princess has begun.

A new kingdom is unveiled, and a quest to return its Princess begins as Soldiers awake from the ashes of the old. New friendships are becoming caused and old friends becoming revealed as allies. But a painful truth is hidden beneath the surface of a relationship. Battling against the Negamoon and this new enemy can cause stress as a risky game is played. The Silver Millennium has many secrets to reveal...but will the scouts be able to unlock them all in time to save the Sun Princess and Earth? Will they be able to defeat this new enemy? Find Out in this Exciting Saga!

Thanks to LoveInTheBattleField (Sorry, it's late, I've been busy with personal life and couldn't find the time to update. Hope this chapter helps :D ) and Puffgirl1952 for reviewing.

Solar Hunts: A Princess' Quest

Chapter 4

Hospital Difficulties

Three hours had passed, only three, as Andrea looked at the clock on the far wall in the waiting room. Two since Serena was admitted into a hospital ward, and placed into a private ward. As she looked up at her brother's form, she remembered what had happened as they arrived at the hospital.

*****Flashback*****

"**Darien!" Andrea's voice called, as she came up to him in the diner.**

"**Guys, you're here?!" Darien blinked weakly, as he sat at a table with a Styrofoam cup. **

"**Darien, what happened?" Jacob asked, as he sat down in a spare chair. "Why is Serena in hospital at this time?"**

**Darien groaned and remembered the news that the doctor had given him, as soon as security had escorted Mrs. Tsukino out of the hospital. Blue eyes filled with misery looked up at the duo, and Andrea and Jacob quietly gasped, knowing that something was terribly wrong."**

"**Darien?" Andrea asked softly, as she rested a hand over his.**

"**Serena's still unconscious, Andrea." Darien muttered, as he rubbed his eyes. "She hasn't woken at all, and the doctors are still checking up on her health."**

"**What about the child?" Andrea continued, and caught a flash of emotion. "Darien, don't tell me that my sister?"**

"**Serena had a miscarriage with the child, Andrea." Darien croaked as he closed his eyes. "According to what the doctor said, it was going on for a couple of hours, before it started to show?"**

**Jacob and Andrea looked at each other, disbelief was written on the expressions, before they turned to look at the man who had called them. Darien was pale, and not like his normal self, as they stood up. Darien looked up in shock, at the movement, before they lightened as he realised what they were doing.**

"**Why don't we go and wait in the waiting room for some news, Darien?" Andrea asked, as she held a hand forward.**

**Darien chuckled weakly, as he allowed Andrea to help him up, and together the trio moved towards the waiting room on the ward, where Serena was currently kept. **

*****End Flashback*****

Jacob stopped pacing, as he smiled weakly at Andrea. Darien had been called into Serena's room, over an hour back, and still hadn't returned to the waiting room. With a solemn look on both of their faces, they weren't aware of the waiting room door opening, and a young lady being helped in by a young man.

"Andrea, Jacob?" Darien's voice called their name lightly, as he held onto Serena's shoulders.

The duo looked up, to see that Serena was leaning gently against Darien, and Andrea gasped as she stood. Serena smiled weakly, as tears sprung to her eyes, at the sudden feeling of loss. Jacob quietly stood, as Darien released Serena, for her to quietly move over to her sister.

"Did you tell her, Darien?" Jacob asked, as the other man came to stand next to him.

"She already knows about it, Jacob." Darien sighed, as he remembered the heartbreak. "She felt it, when she woke up, and I just had to confirm the news."

Serena buried her face in her sister's shirt, and clutched at the jacket, with a whimper escaping her lips. Andrea wrapped her sister in a comfortable embrace, and cooed down at her, as she moved to help her be seated comfortably. Serena was terribly fragile, and her siblings had known it, as they seated themselves back down in the empty waiting room.

"Where is Ms. Tsukino?" Andrea asked, as she looked between Darien and Serena.

"She was escorted out by security." Darien muttered, as Serena smiled. "I don't think she was aware that trying to insult the Nightingale family would not do well for her in this hospital?"

"It is expected, Darien." Andrea ran her fingers through her sister's silver locks. "Our families are huge benefactors to this hospital, and to lose that sort of trust?"

"Why don't you make a deal with her?" Serena squeaked as she glanced at her older siblings.

Darien blinked, and turned to grin evilly at his wife, who started to blush at the familiar look. Serena buried her face in her sister's shirt, while Andrea and Jacob laughed lightly, as they remembered how Serena tended to act when they were at formal events.

"What sort of deal did you have in mind, Serena?" Jacob asked, as he spared her the embarrassment of having to cooperate with Darien. "Because I believe she'll try to come and see you either way?"

"We know the board of directors in the hospital, don't we?" Serena asked, as she pulled away from her sister. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they won't like it if their biggest benefactors pulled out of the hospital, due to a mistake on the part of a woman?"

"I see where you're going?" Darien chuckled, as it clicked in his mind. "If she doesn't cooperate, she and her family will not be able to get treated by this hospital or any of its branches."

Serena giggled and gave a gentle nod, while Jacob and Andrea were amazed. Despite that they knew that Serena was currently unhappy with her living conditions, she would still try and find some way to make sure that the people she was living with, were in a worse off condition than she was. Serena still kept to her maiden name, knowing that she wasn't ready to take on Darien's name, despite everything that had happened, but given enough time, it would be fine.

"Do you want to go back to your room, Serena?" Darien asked, as he caught her yawning.

"I would like to, if you don't mind." Serena murmured, as she let another yawn escape. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, little one." Her siblings called.

"I'll stay with you tonight, and then someone else will be with you tomorrow." Darien whispered into her ear, as they stood outside the waiting room. "The administration staff said they'd lend me a spare bed for the night, while we rest?"

"Thank you, Dimi." Serena murmured.

Darien chuckled softly, and kissed her on the forehead, as he led her into their private room. Being the heirs of the Whitehall and Nightingale families allowed them to pull that sort of favour, when they needed it, because they had people who truly cared, rather than being after their money.

"Dimi, can we get the papers ready by tomorrow?" Serena asked, as she sat on the bed.

"What is this for, darling?" Darien asked, as he sat on the spare bed.

"I think it's time I lose the Whitehall name, don't you?" Serena smiled, as she moved to her side. "I'm everything but the name to be a Nightingale bride, as you so put it?"

"I'll call the lawyer in the morning, precious." Darien smiled, as they softly kissed. "Now, off to bed, because it will probably be a busy day tomorrow?"

Serena nodded, and both of them moved slowly off into dreamland, once they closed their eyes. The look on the far wall, started to tick to a late hour, and a nurse came in, to see that Serena and Darien were curled up on the same bed, desperate to be together rather than apart.

* * *

><p>Every chapter after this point, and if you haven't already noticed it, have been updated with minor information. Some chapters will have extreme changes to it, but please if you have some feedback, please let me know :D<p>

All I have to say, is please READ and REVIEW! Leave anon if you must! Next Chapter has been titled: **A Family's Security**

Lunar Cadet going offline :D


End file.
